Mughal Empire
The Mughal Empire is a major faction in Empire: Total War. It is normally throughout the game in a perpetual state of war with the Maratha Confederacy. The Mughal Empire begins the game with all but 6 regions of India. Normally the faction is unplayable, but with certain game modifications, it can be unlocked as a playable nation. Description Mughal power is mighty indeed, as befits the children of Genghis Khan and his Mongol hordes. Their Indian empire has stood the test of time, and is possibly the wealthiest state in the whole world. While the Mughal emperors are the descendants of Genghis Khan, their history has changed them. Now Muslim rather than pagan, they have also absorbed much of the language and high culture of Persia. Once India was conquered, they adopted much that is good from the local culture: the result is a rich and heady mixture of Indian, Persian and Mongol that produces an empire that is distinctive and Indian, both in the way it is run and the way it fights wars. The Mughals are secure within their borders, although those borders are so extensive that even “local” problems can involve vast numbers of people. Their armies are, in poetic terms, numberless, and their power cannot be easily measured. Should he wish it, a Mughal ruler need only lift his finger to lay waste his enemies by the thousand. But why should he wish it? Why should he not? There are potential problems, however. The ambitions of the Europeans may need to be checked, sooner or later. They seek power in India without any real understanding of what that means. They seek concessions, and land, and more concessions. At some point, a line must be drawn – or better still, a Mughal should make demands of a European, in Europe... Starting Position Basics at start *Protectorates – None *Allies – None *Trade Partners – Persia, United Provinces, the Ottoman Empire, Mysore, Portugal *Enemies – Pirates, Maratha Confederacy *Religion – Islam *Government – Absolute Monarchy *Ruler – Aurangzeb I (Sultan) *Population – 62,459,352 *Prosperity – Affluent *Prestige – Feeble *Treasury –9000 *Technology – None *Imams – Firuz Shafi (Berar), Afzal Panni (Rajpootana) *Thugees – Alam Rathor (Berar), Baharji Bakhsh (Gujarat) *Scholars – Mohinder Shafi (Hindustan), Sikandar Borah (Hindustan) Regions Akbarabad, Hindustan Starting Buildings – Provincial Barracks, Ordnance Factory, Nautch Dancing School, Settlement Fortifications Infrastructure - Basic Roads Population – 14,138,433 Wealth – 1911 Religion – Islam 35.0%, Hinduism 60.0%, Buddhism 5.0% Starting Towns/Ports – Aligarh Wetlands (Not Developed), Bhiwani Farmland (Peasant Farms), Bansdih Wetlands (Not Developed), Gwalior (Tavern), Benares (School), Sitapur (Craft Workshops Weavers), Delhi (Craft Workshops Weavers) Later Villages/Ports – Gorakphur (Village) Plantations – Srinagar Plantations (Not Developed), Najibabad (Small Sugar Plantation) Hyderabad, Hyderabad Starting Buildings – Cannon Foundry, Thakur’s Mansion, Settlement Fortifications Infrastructure - Basic Roads Population – 416,390 Wealth – 764 Religion – Islam 30.0%, Hinduism 70.0% Starting Towns/Ports – Mancheral Wetlands (Not Developed), Suriapet Farmlands (Peasant Farms) Later Villages/Ports – Golconda (Village), Nizamabad (Village), Kurnool (Village) Plantations – Bhainsa Plantations (Small Tea Plantation) Calcutta, Bengal Starting Buildings – Provincial Barracks, Thakur’s Court, Nautch Dancing School Infrastructure – Not Developed Population – 23,601,307 Wealth – 373 Religion – Islam 20.0%, Hinduism 50.0%, Buddhism 30.0% Starting Towns/Ports – Saharsa Wetlands (Rice Paddies), Rajshahi Wetlands (Not Developed), Bhagalpur (Tavern), Port of Calcutta (Trading Port) Later Villages/Ports – Patna (Village), Dacca (Village) Plantations – Assam Plantations (Not Developed), Daulatpur Plantations (Small Spice Plantation) Ahmedabad, Gujarat Starting Building – Provincial Barracks, Thakur’s Court Infrastructure – Not Developed Population – 793,180 Wealth – 450 Religion – Islam 30.0%, Hinduism 70.0% Starting Towns/Ports – Rajkot Farmland (Peasant Farms), Surat (Trading Port) Later Villages/Ports –Baroda (Village), Porbandar (Port) Plantations – Shahada Plantations (Not Developed) Lahore, Punjab Starting Building – Provincial Barracks, Zamindar’s Court, Nautch Dancing School Infrastructure – Basic Roads Population – 939,802 Wealth – 3050 Religion – Islam 30.0%, Sikh 45.0%, Hinduism 25.0% Starting Towns/Ports – Jehlum Mines (Iron Mine), Sargodha Wetlands (Rice Paddies), Kandhkot Mines (Gold Mine), Kandhkot Farmland (Not Developed), Khanpur (Tavern), Kasur (Small Madrassa) Later Villages/Ports – Rawalpindi (Village), Multan (Village) Nagpur, Berar Starting Buildings – Zamidar’s Court Infrastructure – Not Developed Population – 2,033,820 Wealth – 125 Religion – Islam 40.0%, Hinduism 60.0% Starting Towns/Ports – Chakradharpur Mines (Not Developed), Bilaspur Wetlands (Rice Paddies) Later Villages/Ports – Chanda (Village), Raipur (Village) Plantations – Tadoba Plantations (Not Developed) Cuttack, Orissa & Circars Starting Buildings – Zamidar’s Court Infrastructure – Not Developed Population – 1,019,281 Wealth – 2075 Religion – Islam 40.0%, Hinduism 60.0% Starting Towns/Ports – Kendrapara Wetlands (Rice Paddies), Balangir Wetlands (Rice Paddies), Rourkela Mines (Iron Mine), Sambalpur (Craft Workshops Smiths) Later Villages/Ports – Vizianagram (Village), Puri (Port), Yanaon (Port), Masulipatnam (Village) Neroon Kot, Sindh Starting Buildings – Zamidar’s Court Infrastructure – Not Developed Population – 1,206,684 Wealth – 150 Religion – Islam 65.0%, Hinduism 35.0% Starting Towns/Ports – Manjhand Wetlands (Rice Paddies), Nawabshaw Farmland (Not Developed) Later Villages/Ports – Umerkot (Village), Larkana (Village), Kolachi (Port) Udaipur, Rajpootana Starting Buildings – Zamidar’s Court Infrastructure – Basic Roads Population – 4,338,401 Wealth – 1489 Religion – Islam 35.0%, Hinduism 65.0% Starting Towns/Ports – Sahumbar Mines (Iron Mine), Fatehpur Farmland (Peasant Farms), Shahpura (Craft Workshops Weavers) Later Villages/Ports – Jodhpur (Village), Jeypore (Village) Plantations – Jalor Plantations (Small Tea Plantation) Ahmadnagar, Ahmadnagar Starting Buildings – Zamidar’s Court Infrastructure – Basic Roads Population – 11,596,237 Wealth – 500 Religion – Islam 40.0%, Hinduism 60.0% Starting Towns/Ports – Jawhar Wetlands (Rice Paddies), Bombay (Trading Port) Later Villages/Ports – Pune (Village) Plantations – Hingoli Plantations (Not Developed) Srinagar, Kashmir Starting Buildings – Zamidar’s Court Infrastructure – Not Developed Population –1,063,071 Wealth – 200 Religion – Islam 72.2%, Sikh 22.2%, Hinduism 5.6% Starting Towns/Ports – Barumala Farmland (Peasant Farms), Chamba Farmland (Not Developed) Later Villages/Ports – Jammu (Village) Ujjain, Malwa Starting Buildings – Zamidar’s Court Infrastructure – Not Developed Population – 1,312,746 Wealth – 125 Religion – Islam 40.0%, Hinduism 60.0% Starting Towns/Ports – Chhatarpur Farmland (Peasant Farms) Later Villages/Ports – Tighina (Village) Plantations – Khandwa Plantations (Not Developed) General Information Despite the game description's extravagant praise, the Mughal Empire is a shadow of its former self. While it is true that its territories are vast, the Mughal Empire's lands are poorly developed, it faces religious disturbances, and its unit roster is very poor. It's starting Ministers are also atrocious and the A.I. never fires them. It can be easily taken out by any faction that can reach India. Failing that, the Maratha Confederacy usually annexes the entirety of the Mughal Empire by the mid-game. In the Marathan campaign, the Mughals have a tendency to send small raiding parties made up of single units to rampage across and pillage territory. While these armies rarely pose a threat on the battlefield, they serve to bog down economic development and tie up troops that could otherwise be used for expansion. Notes As it is the only non-playable faction to have its own description, the Mughal Empire was likely originally meant to be playable. As it is, it is the only non-playable major faction in the game. Category:Factions Category:Removed Content Category:Major Factions